


Crash Into Me

by lostinaseaofstars



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Learning How to Ride a Bike, M/M, Pre-Relationship, this is my coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinaseaofstars/pseuds/lostinaseaofstars
Summary: Ash has never learned how to ride a bike. Shorter takes it into his hands to teach him.





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Doomsday really is tomorrow (or technically today) isn't it? This is my coping mechanism as I try not to think about it.
> 
> This is unedited, I'll try to edit it in a couple days. I know I won't be in a good emotional state to do it tomorrow.
> 
> Hope this makes you smile/laugh a bit. Let this lame fic give you a little hug, from a fellow banana fish fan in pain.

“You seriously don't know how to ride a bike? You had one deprived childhood.” Ash scrubbed the counter harder, taking out his annoyance on the persistent coffee stain.

“We didn't exactly have the money for me to have a bike you know.” He said tersely. It was always just him and his brother, barely getting by. There was no way they could've ever afforded a bike.

Shorter apologized, regret clear in his voice. Ash was quick to forgive, telling him it was fine. He knew Shorter didn't mean anything by it. It was other people with their snide comments at his brother and how he grew up that made him quick to defend him.

Ash let out a deep sigh. Trying to erase those thoughts. Know wasn't the time to think about the past, things that neither him nor Griffin could control.

Finally, the stain disappeared. Ash made his way to the next table, wiping it down with just as much elbow grease. Letting out the last of his annoyance out on the plastic counter.

The lunch rush ended a few minutes ago. Their usual lull for the next two hours beginning. Shorter's brother-in-law started the cafe a couple years ago. Deciding he wanted to open up a place near the university. It was still unclear to Ash as to why he decided on a cafe instead of another Chinese restaurant, but he couldn't deny the huge success the cafe's had. With both professors and students. It was rare to see it quiet, only midterms and afternoon classes keeping it quiet.

Ash liked it this way. It gave him a couple of hours on the clock to do homework. Nothing could beat that.

“Fate somehow brings hope inside my heart~.” Except that.

“What are you singing today?”

“Hm? It's the opening to a new show I'm watching. It's really catchy.”

Ash left it at that. Moving back behind the counter to get his backpack and work on some coding for his next python project. He preferred to write out the code first on paper, for some reason it helped him organize his thoughts. And their tests were all on paper so it helped him practice with that.

He was only half a page into writing his code when he heard Shorter shout, “Hey!” He drew his attention to his best friend running to the entrance, whipping open the door before yelling, “Hey Sing! Come here for a sec!” Sure enough, there was Sing. Locking up his bike across the street. “And bring over your bike!” Oh no.

Sing made his way briskly across the street, walking his bike beside him. “What's up Shorter?” Ash could hear some giddiness in the boy's voice. Sing was always jumping at the opportunity to help out Shorter. You'd think they were brothers.

“Could we borrow your bike for a bit so I can teach Ash how to ride one?” Well shit.

“Whaaat? You don't know how to ride a bike, Ash? This should be good.” Where Sing was ready and willing to bow to Shorter, Sing was ready and willing to sock Ash in the face. He wasn't sure when the when the animosity started, but he'd wager it was on the fact that him and Shorter were close.

“Whatever, kid. Looked like you were wobbling out there.” Sing was about to retort when Shorter cut him off, “Okay you two, quit your bickering and let's do this while it's empty. Can you stay by the entrance just in case any people drop by?” He asked Sing. He pouted a bit, but readily agreed. Anything for Shorter.

“Okay, Tiger. Let's go teach you how to ride a bike.”

“Really, now? And on the street?” He really didn't want to do this. Especially in front of Sing, who'd no doubt record everything.

Shorter snorted, “It's not even an actual street. Indulge me a bit and at least try.”

Ash grumbled, but made his way to the entrance accepting his fate. “No recording, Sing. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” He saluted. But he could see the smirk. He silently prayed that he'd be a natural.

Shorter and him made their way to the middle of the cobbled walkway. “Are you sure this is the best place to learn? What if the wheels get stuck?” He tried to mask the nerves he was feeling.

“Relax. The wheels are wide enough not to get stuck. Get on and let do this.”

Hesitantly, he carried his leg over sitting down on the seat. His toes just barely touched the ground, making him lean a bit. Shouldn't the seat be lower? This didn't feel safe at all!

“Okay.” Pulling him from his thoughts. “I'm going to hold the bike from the back to keep it steady, start peddling slowly and we'll go down a bit to let you get a feel for it.”

Ash took in one deep breath, settling his nerves, “Okay.” Ash kept his left foot down, pushing down his toes to get the bike as vertical as possible, bringing his right foot up to push down the peddle. It wobbled a bit but as his foot pushed the peddle down, lifting his left foot to continue on that side, it remained steady. It wasn't so bad.

“See! Not bad, right?” They continued down the path, Shorter having to pick up his pace near the end to keep his hand on the bike. They stopped, then turned around and did the same until they made it to the end of the walkway.

“Do you want to try on your own?” His stomach did a little swoop with that. He went through the same actions, trying to start. Only making it a couple inches before he began to wobble, losing control of the wheel. He leaned to his left, stopping himself with his foot.

“Not ready for that.”

“Okay. Okay. Let's do it together again.” They repeated the process a couple more times, his body adjusting to balancing itself on the bike. But still, it felt too soon to try it on his own.

They prepared to do their fourth run. Ash was gradually picking up his speed on each go, “This time I want you to pick up the speed so that I have to run to keep up.”

“Fine. But you better not let go.”

“I won't.” They took off. Slowly picking up the speed. He could hear Shorter's step beside him until “Look at you go! You got it!”

“WHAT!? You let go!” He cried. He tried not to panic. Knowing that if he did, he'd fall. He focused on staying steady, speeding up a bit more so his balance didn't matter so much.

“Wooo! Go Ash!” He kept on going, until he was getting close to the end of the walkway and onto the actual campus.

“How do I turn around?” The turn would be way to sharp. How was he supposed to do it? His best bet had to be to stop and just turn it around by foot. But would he be able to kick off without help? Did he know how to stop?

Lost in his thoughts he didn't see that there was someone walking in front of him until it was too late. “Whoa! Look out!” In his panic he struggled to squeeze the brake, the front wheel beginning to careen left and right. He managed to squeeze the left brake, but at his speed and they way the front wheel abruptly stopped, it launched him off the seat and into the a body. The body of the poor person that had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Oof!” Ash crashed into the person's chest, causing them to fall on their butt with Ash pining him to the ground.

“Ow...” He scrambled to push himself away from the person. Apology falling off his lips, “I'm so sorry! I lost control! I'm just-” He looked up, making eye contact with the person. Apologies freezing. In front of him sat the most adorable man he's ever seen. Doe eye and hair so fluffy that it had to be made of feathers. He looked at him with clear shock while rubbing his tail bone, still trying to process that an idiot came flying at him out of no where. The man's eyes moved down and to his legs that where still pined under Ash's weight. Shit. Ash scrambled up, “Are you okay? Again I'm so so sorry. Do you need help getting up.” Reaching out a hand in offering.

The man let out a little laugh. The laugh of an angel. “I'm fine. More shocked then anything. Do you know how to ride?” He accepted Ash's outstretched hand, pulling himself up.

Ash wasn't sure if he was turning scarlet over the question or holding the man's hand. Even if it was just to help him up. “Uh,” Smooth. “No. I just learned.”

“Ah.” He let out another melodic laugh as he patted his behind. “That makes sense then. Maybe next time make sure you know how to use the brakes?” He teased. His face definitely looked like a tomato.

“Uh- right. Again, I'm so sorry...”

He cut him off. “It's okay. I'm fine and you look fine so it's okay. All is forgiven.”

“If you say so...” How could he be so okay with this? If he was him he'd be fuming. “At least let me make it up to you? I work at the Banana Fish cafe. I can give you free drinks. Coffee. Tea. Whatever. And pastries! We have really good pastries. And we have sandwiches-” He was rambling. Oh my god. What was this guy doing to him?

“I think you've won me over. Sounds like I'm more than benefiting from this.”

“Y-Yeah.” He just stared. He had brown eyes. Bright and warm. And so inviting. There was no hint of anger or malice at all.

“I'm Eiji by the way.”

“What?”

“My name. It's Eiji.” He prompted, waiting.

“O-oh. I'm Ash.”

“Nice to meet you Ash.” Eiji said cheerily. His smile widening.

“Yeah. It's nice to meet you too.” He returned the smile. Looking down at the man until he heard the clock tower chime.

“Shoot. I need to get to my next class. I'll see you around Ash?” He asked. “I'll be sure to stop by the cafe when I can.”

“I'll look forward to it.”

“You might regret that. I have a big appetite.” Eiji winked, waving before taking off. Ash returned it with a dazed wave of his own. His brain slow to process as he saw Eiji disappear into the crowd as people emerged from the buildings.

“Hey dumbass! You better not have broken my bike!” The voice pulled him from his daze. The warmth he was feeling only seconds before dissipating and replaced with irritation.

“It's fine. You're not even going to ask if I'm okay?”

“I don't give a shit about you!” Sing picked up his bike, inspecting it. “It actually looks fine. You got lucky.”

Ash hummed. Looking back to where he last saw Eiji. “I definitely got lucky.”

**

The next day the bell chimed, announcing the presence of deity.

Two coffees, a breakfast bagel, and a chocolate croissant later, and Ash snagged himself a date.

  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
